Find Me At
by Spirix
Summary: Ed has a onenight stand with a stranger who understands him better than any girl he ever dated. Maybe because it was a MAN and very... different... Edvy...
1. The Golden Moon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within. The club is mine, Ths music is "Hyper, Hyper" by _Scooter_ if you care.

**

* * *

**

**Find Me At...**

The Golden Moon

**

* * *

**

Edward looked down at his napkin note with a sigh.

_Tonight, find me at 'The Golden Moon' if you can. _

This was all too new to him and Ed wasn't certain if he liked it or not. When Ed woke up this morning, alone, the note was waiting for him on his pillow. One night of walking around central, lead to one night of passion with a stranger, which of course lead to him being in front of 'The Golden Moon' the next night…wondering why he was there.

"I should just go home. This is ridiculous," Ed said to himself as the minutes ticked on. He knew it to be true because he was counting them on his watch.

It was getting very late and the club was alive. Ed was so nervous it wasn't funny. What was he going to do? Should he see this person again or run while he still could. Ed fingered his automail elbow through his red coat. Girls always shied away from his artificial limbs, making it impossible for him to get close to them. Not that he tried, the side glances and hand shake flinches were enough to turn Ed from a second date, or even a second conversation.

Ed was so lonely, all the time. Al was in Risembool where Ed could not follow. He had his contracted time to serve as a state alchemist. He had four of his five years done, now that he was a seasoned sixteen years old, but one more year was still a lot. Ed often thought about the nice quiet life he could have once he was done with the military, but it was just so…lacking in drive he wasn't entirely certain he would leave.

Music blasted nearby and stopped, scaring him out of his thoughts.

"He kid! Are you coming in or you gonna stay out there all night?" A busty redhead in leather pants and bra with a lime green mesh shirt said from the door way. The music must have been from when she opened it.

"Who me?" Ed felt stupid but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. This person he was looking for was in that scary, horrific and creepy place; did he really want to see them again?

"Yes you sweetheart. You've been there since me and my friends came over an hour ago. Just get in here; you can be indecisive at the bar." She smiled sweetly. Maybe this 'club' wouldn't be the end of him.

Ed took a deep breath and fixed his shirt. The only change to his usual wardrobe was a black dress shirt instead of his usual tank and sub jacket. "Ok, I can do this!" Ed said to himself, but the redhead's laughter told him otherwise.

"You sure can, now get in here. Another second and I would've cut through my bra with these things. It's damn cold outside." She opened the door and Edward felt his face heat up. People really shouldn't talk like that, it made him incredibly uncomfortable. Judging by her grin, she was doing it on purpose too.

The redhead opened the door for herself, oblivious to the ear busting music blasting out and walked into the darkness. She kicked out her heel to hold the door open for Ed and he scurried after her. Inside was bright and shadowed at once. There were flashing coloured lights and smoky mist moving around the rooms of tables, a bar and a sunken dance floor, kind of like pit.

People of various outrageous outfits bumped, grinded and had what looked like a liberating good time to the weird music. Edward had never heard anything like it before. It was fast paced, like his heart beat, with very little singling. A man in front of a large knobbed table top area in the center bobbed back and forth as he pressed buttons and turned dials. There was a large golden glowing foggy glass moon above him. He must be in charge of the music! He leaned close to a microphone and shouted, "I want to see you sweat," then jacked up the tempo, "Hyper, hyper!"

A large and downright scary woman grabbed him from behind and took his coat. She said something but it was lost in the wild music. Ed made to take his favourite red coat back but she pointed to a sticker on it. It said '251' and then grabbed his right arm. She gave his automail and squeeze, looked him over briefly then grabbed his left arm. He had on his gloves, which she ignored and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his arm. She promptly wrote the same number on his in blue market and pushed him out into the crowd. Ed tried to fight his way back but the dancers were closing in on him. Ed was only able the scary beast woman put his coat on a hanger before she disappear between a pair of legs and a swaying pair of hips.

The music was getting to him as he ducked and bobbed to the beat, trying to make his way to the far wall were elevated tables were. If that person was here, he would be able to see them from up there. His braid fell apart as someone unknown behind him took his hair tie. Another person brushed up against him and undid half of his shirt buttons. Ed blushed and tried to do back up his shirt when a short woman in a pink bob smiled at him. She had more piercings in her ears that he had metal in his arm. She took his hands and placed them at his sides with a wink before going off to dance wherever. She was dressed like a pixie…in chainmail.

Ed made his way to the edge of the feral dance floor looking nothing like he did upon entering. He guessed what they all say is true, when a man is trapped in the wild, he never returns the same. Ed looked at himself. He had some how acquired a large number of thin colourful plastic bangles around his wrists. There was also a cheap tiara on his head as well as a number of chalk hand prints all over him. He counted four, one on his shoulder, one on his outer thigh, one on his chest inside of his half open shirt and… one on his ass. Edward didn't even remember which touches made those prints.

He sighed and sat down with a huff in one of the empty booths. It had felt like ages in the noisy pit but still no sign of that person. Where was he?

Oh, that's right. It was a HE Edward slept with last night. A he that held him, kissed him, licked him, fucked him and then held him again, all without once avoiding his automail. Ed had been against in the beginning, but there was something about this man he couldn't ignore. The loneliness had taken over and Ed didn't even know his name. That didn't matter because Ed wanted to see him again, then he'd find out the guy's name.

Ed took off the silly plastic crown and put it on the table. It was painted a silver colour with purple and pink plastic gems. A black finger nailed hand reached forward and picked it up. Ed followed the hand to a black, fingerless glove and then all the way up to the bare shoulder of—

"Envy?" Edward exclaimed and let his jaw slack when the homunculus winked at him and shifted into the man from last night. "It was you!"

"You bet," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. Envy shifted back into his better known shape, pushed his long bangs back and placed the tiara on his head, keeping the bangs in place. "Do you regret it now, shrimp?"

Ed wanted to scream at him, fly at him, and beat the sin until he admitted it wasn't true. But Ed did none of those things. Looking at the green haired older teen with that crown on made him think. The green puff created but the combination of a headband and a crown was comical. Envy didn't look like the guy who beat him to a bloody pulp more than once. He looked like, well just a person.

In a way…he was glad. He was flabbergasted as to why but strangely it made sense, who else but a sin would understand a sinner. Ed blushed as he remembered certain details; a smooth tongue along his shoulder scars, two flesh hands intertwined with two mismatched ones, and a whisper hotly against his ear _'See? You love it.'_ In the span of one night, Edward had felt things he thought he would never have the chance to, things now he craved.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but no, I don't regret it." Ed blush heated further and he looked hurriedly to one of his red bangles. He hadn't bothered taking them off yet.

When he chanced a look back, Envy eyes were abnormally wide and his mouth was sliding open in a very dumbstruck expression.

"Let me guess," Ed glared, his voice becoming hard, "this was another one of your games right? 'Fuck' Fullmetal then reveal yourself to 'fuck' with him more. You really are a piece of work but I have news for you, you're losing your touch. If you really wanted to break me, you should've changed then, not now."

He slide around to the edge of the booth seat and stood up. About to storm away he felt a tug at his right arm. He looked down and saw Envy's hand in his.

"I planned too, I'll admit that," Envy confessed and turned him around. "I thought if I could really mess you up, you wouldn't be as much of a threat to us, but then it changed."

"What changed," Ed demanded and took his hand back.

"I…began to enjoy it." Envy tilted his head to the side, much like a confused puppy.

Ed swore, "Well fuck, of course you did. It takes a complete idiot to _not_ enjoy free sex."

"No, it wasn't that. I can have it whenever I want, with whoever, looking like anyone. It gets boring though, after a while. So I decided to try it with you for kick and squeals," Ed twitched, "and I liked it— No, I loved it and didn't want it to end. I knew if I changed into me like I planned, it would, so I didn't. Now we're here."

Ed folded his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, we're here. So what's next, what do you want from me?"

Ed didn't really want to think about what more Envy could possibly want from him. The sin had already taken his virginity and even what was left of his sanity since he was still standing there; looking like savage animals had attacked him. Which in all fairness, they did.

"You… look good, shrimp—Ed…" Envy wasn't looking at him anymore, but fiddling with the plastic crown and letting his long green hair hide his face.

Edward felt his blush return, did it even leave?

"You look better like this." Edward hated to admit it, but he had been put off by the man's face last night. It had made Ed uncomfortable and now he knew why. It was not real. Of course, at the time, he wholly thought it was the sexual atmosphere that was playing his nerves, not the too perfect complexion of the man curling his finger in him.

Envy looked up and had his cat grin back on. "Really? This is my favourite face!"

Ed snickered as the sin practically sparkled that could rival with a certain Armstrong. "Yeah, it suits you… so what now?"

Envy smirked, and Edward felt his knees go weak. Envy took a couple steps forward and placed the tiara on Ed's head. "When I said whoever, I think I spoke too soon. You see, I've never had the opportunity to fuck royalty into the floor. I would hate to miss out on such an opportunity… so what do you say, Princess?"

Edward glared and was about to shout he was 'not a fucking girl' when two soft lips trapped his own in a passionate kiss. Tongues battled for dominance their bodies came closer, eliminating the gap between them. Edward needed air and pulled back, only to have his neck attacked by the same tongue who decided to wage war on his whole body. Black gloved hands were called in to the front, as they slide down Edward's back and over his rear, gripping him suggestively.

"So what do you say we take off to your palace where I can," Envy dipped his tongue in the hollow between Edward's neck and shoulder wetly, "pay tribute properly?"

Edward barely bit back a groan. "I'm so glad you picked a place close to the base. Let's go!"

----- ----- -----

The next morning Edward found himself pleasantly sated but, once again, alone. He looked around the room when he noticed a napkin on his pillow next to his face.

_You had it easy last night. This time I won't come to you and I won't be my usual gorgeous self. If you can find me at 'Two Left Shoes', you get to be top. I'll be wearing green, just to make it easier for you Princess._

_See you tonight!_

_-a green knight ;)_

Edward crumbled the napkin up in his fist and threw it at his closet. "I am not a goddamn princess!" He shouted to his walls. He stood up and winced as he heard a couple bangles snap under his automail foot. The colourful circlets were all over his room. He sat down at the foot of his single bed with a flop. Even though it was small, it was never _too_ small. Edward jumped up with a start and threw back his covers. The tiara was the culprit! About to make the plastic thing join his napkin note, Edward changed his mind.

He sat down a second time. He fingered the fake jewels and sighed. The morning sun was beaming in through his small window, heating his naked skin. Ed put the silly crown on his head. "I'm such an idiot."

It was true, because he was already trying to find 'Two Left Shoes' on the map in his head.

* * *

END

* * *

I am so weak. I keep saying, no more new fics until old ones are done, but then this happens. I was sitting all alone, minding my own buisness when I decided to read through Silky's favourites, see if there was anything I hadn't read yet. That's when I saw an Edvy fic! She's been holding out on me glares 

So I read... half a chapter of Shuffled by TrulyWished when I read a part where Envy liked to hide in the bar looking like someone else make Ed find him. Well next thing I know there is a Moose standing behind me, licking the top of my head. I jump from my chair and whirled around. the moose tilted his head to the side and on of his dollarstore bunny ears dropped.

He had me at hello.

I stopped reading and wrote this. If moose could purr, this one would have be practically a mottorboat.

So anyways, I'm thinking about making this a story instead of a oneshot, so I am listing it as a WIP. You you'd like me to keep going, feel free to tell me.

... I have to go work on my other fics. I opened Flint a couple hours ago and typed in four sentences. runs

-RIX THE DEMON!


	2. Two Left Shoes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within. The club is mine, Ths music is "Hyper, Hyper" by _Scooter_ if you care.

**

* * *

**

**Find Me At...**

Two Left Shoes

**

* * *

**

Edward looked down at his napkin note with a sigh.

_You had it easy last night. This time I won't come to you and I won't be my usual gorgeous self. If you can find me at 'Two Left Shoes', you get to be top. I'll be wearing green, just to make it easier for you Princess. _

_See you tonight! _

_-a green knight ;) _

He quickly shoved it in his pocket and glared at his paperwork. Edward's last year of service was to be an alchemic resource for the labs. He was going over the latest results in medicine. A new brilliant alchemist found a way to harmonize Red Water with certain medicines. Edward was the military expert on the substance so he was kept up to date on all their findings. He was even offered a place on the ground floor if he signed another contract, but Edward turned it down. He didn't want to even be in the same room with that vile stuff but he accepted reading the reports. Ed could at least stop them if they started going down the wrong path.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was exhausted, but in a good way. Being up until nearly dawn with someone else was not a bad to lose sleep. Edward leaned forward and thumped his head on his desk. Could he not think of anything else?

_Edward bowed his head into his pillow and groaned. A slim hand traced the line of his spin and then ran between his upturned cheeks, teasing lightly. Ed moaned lightly when a finger slipped into to the first knuckle and was withdrawn. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, embarrassed by the noises he was making without thinking. _

_"You know, making sounds isn't a bad thing," Envy whispered directly into his ear. He had his chest pressed firmly against Edward's back and there was no mistaking what was rubbing Ed's behind. "Make all the noise you want princess, it only make this more fun." _

_Edward lifted his face up and tried to look behind him. His one eye met two purple ones. Ed looked away quickly and tried to ignore the very naked homunculus licking the back of his neck. He found his voice and growled, "I am not a fucking princess, Envy." _

_He could feel the cool air on his back again as the sin drew away. Edward found himself torn between knowing he shouldn't want this and wanting it more than he wanted to breathe. _

_Envy's silky voice caressed the small of his back. "That's right, but only because I'm the one doing the f—" _

"Edward!"

Ed jumped up and his chair fell over. Hawkeye slammed a folder onto his desk. She looked like she was trying very hard to keep her face calm and she wasn't the only one. Edward's breath was coming in shallow pants. He stammered quickly, "What! I didn't mean too!" Not really knowing what he was referring too.

She let her lips curling into a very small smile and quickly recovered. "Here are some reports for you to look over. I suggest you get a cup of coffee and dig in." Edward looked at her for a moment, as was wonder why she was there. She actually smiled and gestured to the room. "You're at work Edward. I suggest you sleep while at home."

"Sleep," he asked stupidly?

"Yes Edward, sleep." She raised an eyebrow. "I would imagine your desk is not very comfortable. Now go get that coffee." She left to go put more reports on other desks. Breda eyed him with a knowing looking and snickered before going back to his work. Everyone else was out of the office at the moment.

Edward took a step back from his desk then quickly stepped forward. His desk was the perfect height to hide the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Damn his liking for leather. There was no way he could get that coffee machine and back without one of those two noticing it was not a pen in his pocket.

"Hey Hawkeye, Sheska mentioned she wanted to talk to you the other day. Sorry, it slipped my mind. Why don't you go down the hall and see what she wants. I'll hold down the fort until you get back." Breda's casual tone snapped Ed out of his inner turmoil. _Please go Hawkeye. I could defiantly give Breda the slip with you gone. _

"She did, okay, I'll be back shortly." She gave Ed a sidelong look like she new exactly what was going on, picked up the outgoing mail and left the office.

Breda leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on his desk. "Coast is clear Ed; get out of here before you pass out."

Ed bent over, using his toppled chair as an excuse to hide his crimson face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and hide it," Breda snickered, "I was your age once. That must have been some dream, to have you talking out loud like that. It was a nightmare, right?" He winked.

Edward stood up and snarled. "It was fucking nightmare! Now I have to go and… check on something important! I'll be back!"

He grabbed his red coat and threw it over his shoulders, using the length to hide. He ran to the door and before he could slam it heard Breda yell out. "See ya later Ed, tell your new girlfriend Eve or was it Eevie I said 'hi'!"

Breda laughed to himself as he watch Ed flee from the room as if his life depended on it. This girl must really be something to have that kid all worked up like this. He made note to ask Havoc and the others if they knew who she was. It wasn't everyday the exclusive Edward Elric showed interest in anyone. Breda looked at the ceiling, mischievous ideas panning out in his mind.

Edward slammed the door and pulled his coat around himself more snugly. He looked up and down the perpendicular hallway. No one was around so he quickly made a right and ran for what he was worth. If he was fast enough, no one would think to even get in his way or stop him. No one that is, but a certain bastard who was around the corner and ALWAYS IN THE WAY.

Ed slammed into him so hard they both tumbled into a pile on the floor and papers went flying. Edward flushed a shade of read not known to man, got up, and dashed away before Mustang could even blink.

Colonel Mustang looked at the red coat whip around the corner and frowned. Fullmetal would need to learn a thing or two about manners once again. He gathered his papers slowly, deciding it was a good excuse to not be in the office reading the papers. He milked it for as much as he could when Hawkeye found him.

"Sir, what happened?" She asked and picked up a few sheets.

"Fullmetal," he commented offhandedly as he put the last document in his folder and began to walk towards the office. He opened the door and let Hawkeye in first. "That brat slammed into me like he was on fire."

Breda choked on his coffee. "He sure was Sir."

Hawkeye and Mustang looked at him and waited for an explanation.

"Oh it's nothing. He's just being a teenage boy instead of an alchemic machine. It's nice for a change."

Hawkeye shook her head and went into Roy's inner office to put the incoming mail on his desk. Roy saw she was out of ear shot. "Who's the girl?"

Breda grinned. "I only know her name is something like Eve or Eevie. It was hard to tell. I'm leaning more towards Eevie."

Mustang leaned forward. "How did you come by this intell?"

"He was moaning it in his sleep."

"That's it; we need to know exactly who she is." Roy looked up at the ceiling. "Unfortunately I don't know of any female personnel on this base by that name. Do you?"

"I do."

Mustang and Breda jumped when Hawkeye joined their conversation.

She looked them both over slowly, making them squirm. "I never knew you two were so interested in office gossip."

"We're not Hawkeye," Roy quickly said, knowing if it weren't for her folder full arms, he would be in mortal danger. "It's Fullmetal though. How can you NOT want to know? That snot's been turning his nose up at any and every girl unfortunate enough to cross his path. I would like to see this Eevie, I bet she could stop a train if she managed to get Ed to notice her."

Hawkeye sighed. "You already met her. She's Sheska's younger sister and here for the summer. You met her last week. She's Edward's age, brown bobbed hair and blue eyes."

Roy looked horror struck. "That prepubescent mouse with the dragonfly eyes has Ed all hot a bothered? That can't be right, there must be another girl."

"Just because you're a shallow egotistical player doesn't mean that Ed can't see past the face and like the brain. She's a smart girl; maybe they have something in common." She looked livid, which was a lot of emotion for someone like Hawkeye, but Roy wasn't fazed.

He put one hand in his pocket and rebutted, "Ed is too good looking to have something in common with that goat."

"She's not a goat!" Riza was in his face now, unable to keep her usual cool demeanour. "That girl is wonderful and kind."

"She's also build like a rake with binoculars tied on to the top for eyes."

"Hey! There's an easy way to test this." Breda cut in before the fire and firearms were brought out. "We should just follow him tonight."

Riza stepped back from Roy and took a breath. "And where would we be following him too?"

"Does that mean you're in, Riza?" Roy said smugly.

"Shut up Sir," she said calmly but with a hint of steel, "if you know what's good for you. Breda, where is he meeting Eevie?"

"That Two Left Shoes pub in the restaurant district, we could go early and reserve a table in the back corner. It could be a stakeout." Breda put his hands behind his head and smiled.

Roy smirked. "I declare this stakeout imperative to Fullmetal's safety. We are to stage it to see if an intervention is necessary for his dangerous behaviour. Plus, now that's its official, the meal is on the office."

Riza put the last of her folders down. "Fine, but don't tell the others. I don't want this to empty our petty cash."

----- ----- -----

Ed, once again, was standing on the edge of indecision and a curb, looking up. He could still run and wash his hands of the whole thing. What could possibly be good about sleeping around with the enemy? He thought idly of using Envy for information, but Ed doubted he was even capable of that. It would be more likely Envy was using him. So where did that leave Ed?

"Fuck, I'm like some puppy sitting outside the door for treats. I should just leave." Ed kept peeking in the Two Left Shoes pub in faint hope the place was closed for renovations, but the roar of happy customers was undeniable. Edward resolved that even if he wanted this to end, he had to at least tell the other man, because Elrics weren't cowards who ran like rats in the light.

He pulled the doors up and was attacked by a think cloud of smoke and random yells of glee. Edward navigated the smoky fog until he bumped into a bar. A tall woman in a white dress and green frilly apron costume patted him on the head. "Hello there dear, aren't you a bit young to be in a place like this?"

Ed tried to respond but instead inhaled the polluted air. He coughed and hacked until he gave up and showed the maiden his watch. She let him be and went on her way to serve other people. Edward squinted his eyes and waited as they got used to the dim light. There were a dozen boisterous large men at the bar, all huddled around a small radio. Edward only caught a few words, but it appeared a game was being broadcasted.

He ignored them and sat over at one of the smaller tables. The woman from before came to his small wooden table. "Can I get you a drink dear?"

Ed thought about it for a moment, he could technically order whatever he liked with his watch but decided he needed to find Envy first. "I'll have a coffee for now; I'm still looking for my friend."

"Oh, what's your friend look like," she inquired, her white bonnet flapping as she bobbed her head. It held all her hair up in two buns. Ed looked around a noticed all the waitresses had the same green apron and bonnet outfit. It must be a weird green theme.

"…I… don't know…" Ed kept looking around. The only hints he had were green and knight. Ed knew they were hints because that's how Envy worked. He loved these little games and that was about the only thing Ed knew about him.

What did he really know about the sin besides his favourite colour? Edward searched his brain for all those rare times they crossed paths in the past. He didn't get any further, but why did it matter? Ed grumbled and leaned back in his chair. It matter because he wanted to know, just for the sake of knowing, nothing more. It wasn't like they were a couple.

What a joke that would be. Edward smirked at the thought of them sitting down and sharing their hopes and fears. He even laughed at the thought of them loving each other. No, this weird game was just that, a game. It was lust, curiosity and maybe need, even if only on Ed's part. Ed knew now that he needed the closeness, he was just loath to admit it, but being at that foul pub was proof enough.

The woman came back with his coffee. "Anything else?"

Ed accepted the drink a sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know if a green knight is around, would you," he asked offhandedly.

"Most girls look for a white knight," she commented with a smile.

"Do I look like a fucking girl to you?" Ed could barely bite back his temper. He should really just cut off all his hair and be done with it.

The woman just smiled away and pointed to the bar behind the loud men listening to the game. "Joe Knight owns this bar. He has a daughter about your age and she's restocking the back room. By chance is she who you're looking for?"

Ed jumped up and slammed his money on the table. It was probably more than the coffee and conversation were worth but he didn't care. He dashed over to the bar and waited. Something exciting was bound to happen in that game eventually. Ed sat on one of the stools and waited for the right moment.

"GOAL!" The men cried and began to slap each other in merriment. Ed leaped over the counter and hid while none of them noticed. He crawled using the military skills he learned by necessity and stealthily enter the door into the back room.

"You lucked out. I was beginning to think you'd never ask someone. But then, The Fullmetal Alchemist never asks for help." A girl walked towards him with black hair in pigtails.

Her face slowly dissolved to reveal Envy and made its way down his body until he was completely a sin. Ed tongue went dry when the very naked homunculus gripped him by the belt and pulled him into what looked like someone's office.

"You know, Papa usually doesn't let me come to work with him. He says it's not proper for a girl like me to be hanging around a place like this, but tonight's the big game. I wanted to make him proud so I talked him into letting me do his inventory." Envy said all this in his regular voice, adding his own sexy spin on it. He changed back into the girl. "Am I being a good girl?"

"Envy cut that out." Edward whined as a cold hand decided to warm itself in his front pocket.

"But, my name is Emma, and I'm just an only child starving for attention from her prick father. Will you make me feel wanted?" Her clothing disappeared just like when Envy changed shapes.

"Change back into you already. You said I could top. Besides, what if we get caught?" Edward tried to reason with the sin but it was no good. He was melting with the simple application of lips on his neck.

"I said you could be top if you found me. You didn't, you were told where I was." Envy paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "But I suppose it's not your fault; so as a compromise, you get to top her… well me as her. Come on princess, games make this more fun."

A small hand gripped him through his leather pants. "Fine, but next time, write down your goddamn rules or I'm not playing." Edward felt so weak and didn't give a flying fuck.

* * *

END

* * *

I want to take a moment and blame Silky who pelted me with links and new fics left, right and center the whole time I was trying to type this. For once, I didn't fall victim to temptation. NOW I will go read all of those things. YAY! 

-Rix (demon, mouse and angst queen/pimp)


	3. The Dorm Showers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Find Me At...**

The Dorm Showers

* * *

Rules of Impact

Edward arched his back as Envy drove into him again. The shower poured hot water on their even hotter bodies and Edward let out a primal noise. He didn't care who heard because he was to wild to see reason. With each deep dive he lost a bit of his humanity and become like a beast, a savage animal craving physical pleasure like air or food. The thought made Edward growl into the cool tiles his face was resting against.

Envy answered him back with his own edgy moan. They were like two wolves, howling at the moon from different locations, the cry bringing them closer together. As if hearing Edward's thoughts, Envy pressed his wet chest along Edward's back. His long arms wrapped around Edward's chest momentarily before those hands chose to explore. Edward's skin burned with red hot desire at every light caress and soft pinch.

It was fucking amazing.The combination of rough thrusting and feather like touches drove Edward towards the edge. He couldn't deny it, he couldn't hold out. Every time he tired it just got harder and harder, both figuratively and literally. Envy ran his teeth over the scar tissue around Ed's right shoulder port. It sent shudders throughout Edward's body. He turned his face to the side and groaned again and again. He spread his legs wider so Envy could dive deeper.

Pant. In. Pant.

Edward spine curled and he threw his head back.

Pant. Out. Pant.

The slow motion was bringing into focus each placed they touched.

Pant. In. Pant.

Envy's hands holding his hips steady.

Pant. Out. Pant.

Envy pulling out completely and licking the back of his neck before plunging back in.

Pant. In. Pant.Pant.

Envy in to the hilt and trying to push in further.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

A pause in his motions made Edward whined pitifully. Don't stop.Don't stop. Don't stop. Envy ran his fingers through Edward's hair, scratching his scalp roughly.

Out. Pant.

Edward clawed the wall in hopes of some relief.Why was he dragging it out?

In. Pant.

Envy's wet hair was sticking to Ed's back.

Out. Pant. In.Pant. Out. In.Pant. In. Out.In. Pant. Pant.Pant.

It was fast and erratic now.Edward pushed back to meet every blow.

Rule: No names.

"Fuck Envy." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Envy made a soft noise that surprised Ed and held Ed tightly.

Rule: No talking.

"So…mmm, warm.Tight," Envy spoke in a strained rasp.He reached around to pump Ed, causing Ed's hip to try and buck in two directions at once, front and back.

In an exhilarated frenzy of motion and sound brought their daily union to a climatic shuddering stop.As one they slid down the tiled wall onto the floor.

Rule: No lingering.

Edward was spent, lying on his side with Envy spooning him from behind. He waited for Envy to withdraw and leave, like he always did but Envy wasn't moving. Instead, Edward felt fingers in his hair again, combing through its slick wet locks.

Rule: No questions.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked in confusion.

"What I always do," Envy replied. "Always do what I want."

Rule: No feelings.

Edward pulled himself away from Envy with a whine. The air around them was beginning to cool as the hot water ran out; they were lying out of the stream. Edward rolled over to face his… the one he…to face Envy. If he didn't know any better, he would say the sin looked sad, with his purple eyes looking at the floor. They stayed face to face in the communal dorm shower, door locked, for what felt like an eternity. Envy didn't look at him and Edward just waited, content not to speak..

Rule: No past.

"What was growing up like?"

Edward blinked at the sudden question. Envy was still looking the water on the floor.

Rule: No future.

Edward thought about inquiring why he asked but instead he did something that surprised himself."I'll tell you about it when I'm done."

"Envy, what are we?"Edward rolled onto his back with a small splash.

Envy finally looked up, his face uncharacteristically solemn. "Wrong?"

Edward simply replied, "We've always been that, even before this." He made a gesture to the both of them vaguely with his hand.

"So, what is it that you want, shrimp?" Envy was sliding back into his usually tone but Edward could sense there was still something off, like he was being annoying to cover up something.

Rule: No love.

Edward closed his eyes.It was time for honesty. "I want something more."

"Me too, but we could never have that."

"I know."

* * *

END

* * *

Oh noes my fic gots angstiafied. (I did that on purpose) 

So this fic takes a serious turn, just like all my others. I hope you enjoyed the shower scene. Since I've had three hours of sleep, I deem it is coffee time.

-Rix


	4. Meeting Room 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Find Me At...**

Meeting Room 2

* * *

"Alright, alright, everyone have a seat and settle down." Mustang waited for his team to take a seat in the empty Meeting Room 2 along with Sheska, Armstrong, Ross, Brosh and of course the undeniable Maes Hughes. They all sat around the long table as Roy showed the first slide on the screen behind him. "This," he pointed with a pointer, "is subject A, one Edward Elric, state alchemist, title: Fullmetal, occupation: Field Agent, current assignment: administrative. We are gathered here today by a united concern for this young man and soldier of Amestris."

There was a snicker from Breda, but Mustang ignored him and gave Fuery a nod. Fuery changed the picture of Ed's wide eyed face (Hughes had him ambushed for the photograph) to a slide with an attractive young man. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him, brown eyes, brown hair, and blue uniform. He was the average soldier. Mustang smacked the overhanging projection curtain with his pointer, causing the picture to ripple. "This is subject B. He is our UFO."

Havoc choked on his cigarette and raised his hand. "Our _what _Chief?"

Sheska answered before Mustang had a chance. "You found one! Right here in Central? Wow I'm so excited. He looks just like a human!"

Ross looked at her confusedly. "Isn't he human?"

"No," Sheska replied, "he's a UFO, and the best one I've ever see. Can I send this picture to Winry? I'm sure she'd love to try and figure out how he was made. Also, where are his wings? How is he supposed to fly?"

Mustang cleared his throat and pointed again at the man. "He is our Unidentified Fraternizing Officer. Every night for the past three weeks he has been seen entering the male dorms with Fullmetal."

"Roy, it's the male dorms, more than one guy lives there." Maes stated and sat on the table. "Why is this young man even a concern?"

"Simple. Fuery, next slide." It was Hawkeye who spoke this time. She stood and pointed to the newest picture. Said 'UFO' had Edward pressed up against the wall along the side of the dorm, his leg firmly between Edward's and from the angle he was—

"Oh my lord, it's a vampire! Where's Ed? Is he hiding from the sun? We'll never find him now—"

"Miss Sheska, please!" Mustang came over to the table and finally sat down, Hawkeye doing the same. "This is the situation; Fullmetal has taken an undercover case for the next week. It was issued directly from the fuhrer so we have no details. I say we take this opportunity to locate this mystery man and find out as much as we can about him before Fullmetal returns. You already know your assignments. Go about you business and keep a sharp eye. We need to eliminate this problem before it grows further."

* * *

Edward wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and picked up his toiletry bag. Checking to make certain all his things were in it. Confirming this, Ed zipped it up and left the communal shower into the dorm hallway. He had an hour to gather up everything he needed before he left. The Fuhrer hadn't told him much about the case besides that it was top secret, undercover and unofficial. All Edward had to do is meet the civilian contact in the morning for his mission briefing.

He opened his dorm door, stepped in deep in thought, and closed the door behind him. His shower flip flops made flapping wet noises as he walked over to his dresser. There was nothing on it but books, but when he opened the double doors it was another story. His plastic bangles and that stupid crown were safely tucked away in a metal locked box that, even under gun point, he would never admit having. To anyone else, it looked like a cash box, simple in its dull grey colour, but to Ed, that small lock was the only thing keeping his secret safe. He kept telling himself to throw them away, but he couldn't. Keeping those items from his first admission of wanting Envy made it all seem more real and keeping them safe, meant that their relationship was also safe.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked from behind Ed.

Edward turned around and gave him a glare. "What are you doing here? I have to go to work, so there's no time for any messing around."

Envy eyed the front of his towel with a smirk. "That's too bad. You know how much I love to mess you up when you look so clean."

Edward smiled as a faint blush crossed his nose. He was used to Envy's implications now but still couldn't stop from blushing and averting his eyes. He could however talk despite his awkward nature. "Didn't you get enough last night? And since when do you make morning appearances?"

"Since my assignment this week is you." Envy grinned broadly and swung his legs back and forth on the sill.

"What?"

Envy hopped off the ledge and did a twirl before falling whole bodily onto Ed's bed. He was still smiling like a cat. "I'm your partner in the next mission, but you're not supposed to know that. You are supposed to meet up with Kendal Murphy at that café on the corner. Well, _my_ mission is to replace her, do the task assigned with you, all the while acquiring intell on you as an alchemist."

Edward sat down in the chair at his desk and began brushing his wet tangled hair. He pointedly ignored the sin on his bed and tried to sound nonchalant. "So how do you want to do this?"

Ed turned a looked at Envy who had propped himself up on his elbows. The bed was bare since Ed stripped it before going to the shower, but Envy didn't seem to mind. He rolled back and forth a couple time before stopping on his belly and snickering.

"What do you mean?" He asked in his sing song voice.

Edward scowled his lover and felt around in his desk drawer for a hair tie. When one flicked him in the side of the face, he gave Envy a knowing glare. "You know exactly what I mean. We both have to complete our assignments without either side knowing that we worked together. How do you fucking plan on managing that?"

Envy made a lazy wave with his hand and rolled onto his back, looking at Edward upside down. "You worry too much. Don't sweat the details and we'll be fine. There is plenty I could put in my report about you right now even without this mission. So it's not like I _need_ to follow you around. I just thought this could be an _opportunity _for us to have some legitimate fun."

Edward made fast work of braiding his hair and looked around the floor for a pair of clean boxers. Envy found a pair between the mattress and the wall magically and flung them at Ed. They too, hit him in the side of the face. "Would you stop that!

"Say pretty please princess," Envy sang and sat up. His good mood was infectious.

Edward found himself smiling too before long. He changed into his regular leather pants and did up his boots in a comfortable silence. Ever since that night in the shower, their relationship changed slightly. Small alterations here and there, unnoticeable to the eye but Edward could feel it. The rules still applied and they weren't a couple. It was just less… sterile, if that was the right word for it.

Ed scratched his bare chest and yawned. He was dressed from the hips down but didn't see a shirt to slap on anywhere.

"You used your last shirt to wipe use clean last night, remember?" Envy chorused from the bed.

Ed sighed, "Fuck," and flopped on the bed next to Envy to star at the ceiling. "So what's this top secret mission about anyways?"

"Nothing big really. In fact, it was created especially for you so that I could meet you and study you, you," Envy sang of his sting of repeated words as he crawled onto Ed to straddle his chest. "Let's find you a shirt and be off, shall we? Unless you want to get al messed up again?"

Edward smirked and flipped their positions so he was on top and in-between two slender but well defined legs.

"That depends; do _I_ get to mess _you_ up?" Edward punctuated said worst with a slow grind for each.

Envy pushed him off playfully and stood up. "I thought you said there was no time." He stuck his tongue out and snickered.

Ed sighed and rolled off the bed to land neatly on his hands and knees and stand up. He yawned and stretched the kinks out of his back. "Yep, we should get moving. Change into him while I dig out my dress shirt."

Envy shifted into his Private Plain persona and headed for the mirror. There was nothing really special about this man looking back at him, but Envy figured he was good enough to smile at yet plain enough to forget a moment later. He smiled and twirled his tail-skirt, in a blue arc.

Edward eyed him and shook his head. Envy seemed to be always cheerful the morning after. It was a detail he memories and cherished secretly. Envy winked at him, and Ed coughed into his hand. "So, where to?"

"I have somewhere exciting to show you." Envy said cryptically. He held out his hand in a rare gesture and Edward reached out to take it. They were holding hands just for the sake of it. Edward tucked that warm glow he was getting away also. He knew he shouldn't be getting so attached, but after a gentle squeeze his walls were melting.

* * *

END

* * *

Yay it's fluffy again. Now a certain someone has mentioned a certain lack of angst on my part to a certain someone else. I'm not going to name names, but I have to warn you, there will be consequences. I won't tell you when or how, just live in fear until that day, live in FEAR.

-Rix the demon :3


End file.
